


The Perfect Morning

by rbevs (Rbevs)



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rbevs/pseuds/rbevs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its just another morning in the Anderson-Hummel household. Just another perfect morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Morning

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time like, actually posting something i've written on the internet so um, i hope you enjoy it and don't think it sucks :) enjoy. 
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own glee (much as i would like too) or Blaine or Kurt, but do own the one other character in this story so yeah...

When Kurt woke up, it wasn't too early, but it wasn't too late either.  
The warm morning sunlight made the room look golden.  
Blaine's arms were around Kurt, holding him close, still softly snoring.  
Kurt rolled over slowly so he was facing his husband.  
Blaine's lips were slightly parted, he needed to shave and his hair was a curly mess, but he looked so beautiful that it took Kurt's breath away.  
After a few minutes, Kurt watched as Blaine fidgeted a bit before peaking open one dripping golden honey hazel eye.  
He instantly smiled, just a soft grin, as his eyes met with the crystal blue ones that belonged to his soulmate.  
"Morning love." He whispered, his voice still raspy with sleep.  
"Good morning sweetheart." Kurt whispered back, a smile on his own lips.  
He leaned up and placed a kiss on Blaine's forehead, then between his eyebrows, followed by one on the tip of his nose.  
Blaine chuckled very softly before slightly pouting.  
"Do I get a real kiss too?" He asked, warmth and love drowning his voice.  
Kurt made a face as to look as though deep in thought before slightly smiling again.  
"I suppose so." He finally replied before once again leaning up, this time his lips meeting those of his husband.  
Kurt smiled into it, warmth growing in his belly and flowing into every inch of his body.  
When they finally pulled apart, a deep flush was painting Kurt's cheeks and the love in his eyes spoke louder than any words.  
Blaine reached up a hand and cupped Kurt's face with it, stroking his cheek softly with his thumb as Kurt leaned into the touch.  
"You're so beautiful." Blaine whispered, leaning down and pressing their foreheads together.  
Kurt just smiled, closed his eyes and kissed his husband again.  
They kissed for a few minutes, just lazily, their hands finding each others and their hearts beating as one.  
When they split apart, after breathing in the oxygen around one another, Blaine slightly rolled so he was laying on his back and Kurt laid his head into his husbands bare chest.  
Their hands were interlocked, as were their souls as they lie there, Kurt listening to Blaine's heartbeat beneath him and Blaine following Kurt's body as he slightly rose and fell again with each inhale and exhale.  
"I love you." Blaine whispered, running his hand through Kurt's chestnut bed head and down over his bare back before gliding it back up again over Kurt's skin once again.  
"I love so much." Kurt said, voice barely audible.  
Far below the covers, their legs and feet were tangled, their only separation being the pajama pants each man was wearing.  
It wasn't long after that the soft pitter of tiny feet drew their attention.  
They both looked up to the door and watched as a small head peaked into the room.  
Her hair was a light brown color that hung in messy ringlets around her shoulders and her skin wasn't pale, but it wasn't very tan either. Her eyes were a beautiful dark green hazel and her cheeks and nose were dusted in light freckles.  
She was short for being four, but she got that from Blaine.  
She smiled at her daddies as she walked to the edge of the bed and pulled her self up. Kurt scooted over a bit as their daughter wiggled her way in between them.  
"Good morning miss Tracy." Kurt said smiling, toying with a few of her curls. She grinned at him with a smile awfully like his own.  
"Morning papa." She replied, her voice soft like the meow of a kitten.  
As Kurt looked back and forth between his husband and daughter and couldn't help the swoon that made his stomach flip or the happiness that threatened to never let go. He hoped it never would.  
Eventually the little family would get out of the bed and begin their daily activities, but right then, all they had, and all they needed was each other.  
The Anderson-Hummel's may not have been the richest family or the biggest family or the smartest family, but they were happy, and they were a family and all they needed was each other for the rest of their forever.


End file.
